Total Drama High School: Senior Year
by SparkulzGurl
Summary: Sequle to my Total Drama High School story. It's senior year now for the TDI original cast, of course, they where never actually on the show. They' we been attending Wawanakwa High for the past four years, and can't wait to graduate. With prom just around the corner, you can bet there will be a ton of drama.


A/N: NEW STORY! Honestly I don't know why I just wrote in all caps, usually it pisses me off but this is a sequel to my Total Drama High School story, or aka, my very first fucking story! Sorry, I'm excited,to all of my loyal fans and new readers, please enjoy :)! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Courtney

Ah prom. The dancing, the dates, the dresses. Well, of course I don't have a dress yet, no one has asked me and I don't dance in public. But there is still one thing that I am for sure to get on prom night, the title of Prom Queen.

"Courtney for prom queen!" I give everyone that passes by in these crowed hallways a flyer and a lollypop.

"Cool, free candy! You got my vote Courtney!" Cody exclaims, popping the purple sucker into his mouth. What a dork.

"Courtney for prom queen! Courtney for prom qu-oh." I stop chanting at the sight of Gwen and Duncan only a few feet away walking to class. Ugh! He told me they where just friends when we where dating! Now only more then a year later he's dating _her_! Noah stops in front of me and takes a flyer.

"You know your already student body president right? Do you really need to take the glory on prom night to?" He asks in in monotone voice. I rip the flyer from his hands.

"Of course I want to be prom queen! Ever since I was a little girl I have wanted to wear that sparkly tiara and have a special night where people actually are nice to me for once." I snap. For me, this is going to be way more then just a dance.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little miss quity pants. It's been so much more fun on the squad ever since you quit, right Beth?" Heather's cold voice fills my ears and I turn to face her. There she is, decked out in her cheer uniform being followed by wannabe Beth and some sophmore girl with a mole right by her nose.

"At least I'm not hanging out with Braceface and Blondie." I snap back.

"For your information I got my braces removed back freshman year! Why won't you remember that!" Beth screams, spitting in my face. Heather snaches one of my flyers from my hands.

"Your running for _PROM QUEEN_! Hahahahahahahah, don't." She glares her ice cold eyes at me. "I deserve to win, and I will."

"Really? I don't see a vote for Heather sign anywhere, I don't see any Heather cupcakes. Nothing that shows your running for queen bee." I smirk, obviously winning this battle.

"Just you wait. I will win, and you can't stop me." Heather sashays to her next class, her followers trailing behind like mutts. If she thinks she's winning Prom Queen, then she obviously dosen't know Courntey Melissa Dunbar.

Gwen

"To freedom!" Geoff rasies his Coke can, even if we are officually free in two weeks. Man, I can't believe that I'm eighteen, dating _Duncan_, and sitting with Bridgette and LeShawna at the party table.

"Might wanna hold off on that one Geoff." LeShawna rolls her eyes. She's right, all Geoff has been doing this whole year is talk about freedom...and not do his homework. I'm surprised that he is even graduating.

"Hey! Geoff is perfectly capable of graduating, because he is." Bridgette defeats,msipping her green IZZIE (The drink, not the crazy girl).

"How about you guys come over to my house tomorrow night, celebrate our 'freedom' and watch horror movies?" I suggest.

"I'm there." Duncan smiles at me. Anything involving blood, death, or gore is his forte, trust me.

"Sure, why not." LeShawna high fives me. Geoff and Bridgette both look at each other.

"We'll be there!" Bridgette ansrwes for the both of them. Don't you just hate it when people do that. But, hey, it's Bridgette, my best friend since third grade. She knows me.

"Perfect." I smile.

Lindsey

Life away from Heather has been so great! Me and Trevor...no...wait...is it, Noah? No Tyler! Me and _Tyler_ have been dating since the day I ditched the cheer squad and people are actually taking me seriously!

"Lindsey? Someone has something to ask you." DJ taps me on the shoulder.

"Okay!" I smile. All the suddent, Tyler gets up on the stage in the cafeteria.

"May I have your attention please! Lindsey Parker, please stand up!" I stand and everyone looks at me, some girls smiling anfd giggling at each other. "Lindsey, I know you deserve way better than me, but I have one question for you...will you go to prom with me?" Almost all of the other girls aw. I squeal.

"Of course NOAH!" The guy standing on the stage looks like he got shot with a gun. Everyone gasps. Why? I said yes! Oh...wait...that's not Noah is it.

A/N: okay, so sequle? Anyone? Made a few refrances to the first TDHS. I have a poll on my profile that will be up until the end of this story of who you guys think should win prom queen: Courtney or Heather. Also the whole everyone over at Gwen's apartment thing is going to have a major impact on the story, so stay tuned!

More To Come

Sparkulz


End file.
